Systems are available for determining the locations of various persons within a multi-area structure. Systems are proposed in which portable transmitters emit coded signals in predetermined intervals to a central receiving station so as to identify the sending portable transmitter. These systems have certain drawbacks and deficiencies, such as requiring a transmission to the portable unit from the receiving station. Also they are complicated and require cumbersome apparatus.